Talk:Karnival/Archive 1
Really, does this need to be its own article? We barely have 1 paragraph on it, half of which is about its appearance in another game. I've already added a reference to it on the Mallet Island page that sums up its significance in less than a sentence. If you really want to include this in the Wiki, maybe make a page for all the known vehicles in DMC, and put it as a subsection there.--Anobi 01:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. If anything, I'd leave it as it is. It is referenced in VJ, a reference which is easier to get if there is this article. Also, the plane has its own name, which is something. (I'd like to see the actual reference to it though.) If you still worry about it being too short, (which you shouldn't be, since short doesn't mean stub), what about that mini-game? Maybe there is something to add about it? (To my shame, I didn't play DMC1, so I can't add anything myself). My signature is NOT short! 17:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, short doesn't mean stub, but it can mean insignificant. I mean, I did play the first game and I didn't even remember the flying section at the end of it; I had to look it up on Gamefaqs. I can't even find a picture of this thing on the internet. Since VJ is a different game, I'd contest that the plane's appearance there is largely extraneous to the purpose of this wiki: If you really must include it, wrap it into the Viewtiful Joe page that's already here. You're the moderator, so obviously it's your decision, but I stand by my assertion that this isn't worth its own page. --Anobi 17:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I get your point. Besides, I started digging for the source of the name, and it starts to look like it is a misinformation. I checked Kryten's notes, and didn't find it there; something might be in VJ, but it will take some time to check. Can you say anything on it? If the name is proven to be false I'll delete it. :::P.S.:You know, while I do have the admin powers, I got a little embarrassed. :) The real admin here is Kryten really, although he is absent... My signature is NOT short! 20:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't find a single walkthrough with this name, or a screenshot of its name on a wing or tail or anything. Maybe it wasn't named until it showed up in VJ? If that's the case, we can give it the benefit of the doubt, and put this in the VJ article; something like "Carnival; The biplane presumed to be the one Dante escaped Mallet Island on." I don't know. I've never played Viewtiful Joe so I don't even know if the name shows up there. Although I did spend hours finding the name of the boss that can be one-shotted with Dante's Stinger... --Anobi 04:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) (This is disturbing, really. This discussion already died twice.) *Ahem* I found a source. This vid, near the end of it. This seems to be the only time its name is mentioned - at least, this is the only time I saw - although the plane itself appears quite often in the VJ. In Red Hot Rumble there is even a level set entirely on it. This is upsetting. In DMC-verse it hardly appears at all, but its non-canon appearance in VJ is big enough to grant an article. My signature is NOT short! 15:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree that it deserves its own article just because it's in VJ, precisely because VJ is not a DMC game. Devil Hunters (and readers) don't need to know about Carnival in VJ to better understand the DMC world. If Carnival comes back in another game, then we can revive this page and expand it as necessary. Until then, though, I really don't think it's important enough to warrant an article. Maybe as a compromise we can create a page for all the DMC vehicles, and include things like Carnival, Trish and Lady's motorcycles, and Dante's car from the anime? 'Cuz, like, Lady's bike makes a cameo appearance, too, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, but it doesn't have a page or a mention. --Anobi 05:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the thing. The plane does appear in the series, so it's valid for inclusion, but the name is not necessarily canon. I think the vehicles list is a good compromise to that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think that vehicles list is a good thing. What exactly we will add there? Lady's motorcycle? The vehicles Anobi mentioned? Well, maybe also helicopters from DMC2. That's not enough for me, besides there is nothing special about all of those. Following this logic, we can create article for all the chairs in the series, and who needs that? :::You know, I'm thinking about deleting it. It is starting to annoy me. :P My signature is NOT short! 17:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) For what it's worth I've tried to beef up this page with enough information to warrant keeping it. However, the only place I've seen the plane named (Viewtiful Joe 1) it was spelled "Karnival" in the subtitles and I've added a screen shot as evidence. Is there another place where its name is spelled "Carnival?" --Boradis 03:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Merge? I do not agree about the merge option. The Carnival first appeared in a DMC game and not in Viewtiful Joe. It would be then accepted if the Carnival first appeared in Viewtiful Joe, for the VJ page is a non-DMC but contrary to truth, it is not. So disagree. KevzMarz 10:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *I'm with KevzMarz. I think the misunderstanding stems from the fact that the first elements I added were from VJ. But while it was named in that game, it's real significance is in "Devil May Cry". --Boradis 17:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Can someone provide a cite for the spelling currently used on this page? The only official source mentioning the plane's name that I've seen is a subtitle in "Viewtiful Joe" where it's spelled "Karnival". It may be an apparent misspelling, but so is "Sparda". --Boradis 17:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC)